Summer Sunshine
by Sandy Gory
Summary: C'est les vacances. Vous êtes sans vos parents et vous vous retrouvez obligée de rester avec Olivier Dubois. Rêve ou cauchemar? Pour le savoir, il va falloir la lire...


**Summer Sunshine**

**_Disclaimer:_** Tout est la propriété de J.K Rowling, sauf le personnage principal féminin (je serais tentée de dire qu'Olivier Dubois m'appartient entièrement, mais bon...).

Sur le quai 9 3/4, c'était la folie. Enfin, les vacances étaient arrivées. On les attendait depuis si longtemps! Seulement une fois qu'on y est, on préférerait rester avec ses amis!

Notre petit groupe de Serdaigles patientait sur un banc tout en guettant Padma Patil.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit déjà tout à l'heure en allant voir sa sœur?"

"Elle a dit, je cite, je reviens dans quelques instants, attendez moi avant de partir" m'avait répondu Lisa Turpin.

_Lisa est ma meilleure amie. Sorcière née de parents moldus, comme moi, elle est aussi talentueuse que maladroite ._

Terry Boot me passa alors le bras autour des épaules et tout en prenant son air supérieur :

"Eh bien moi je crois qu'on a assez attendu. "

Puis il s'écria :

"ON NE FAIT PAS ATTENDRE DES CHAMPIONS!"

Depuis une semaine qu'on avait gagné la coupe, Terry trouvait toujours le moyen de nous le rappeler à chaque instant.

_Nous sommes devenus amis en début d'année, lorsque nous avons tous les deux été pris comme poursuiveurs dans l'équipe de quidditch de notre maison._

La foule réussit à couvrir son hurlement mais quelques têtes se tournèrent vers nous.

"Vous avez vu la tête de Dubois? Le pauvre est en pleine dépression…" murmura Mandy Broklehurst.

_J'ai rencontré Mandy le premier jour. On était assise dans le même compartiment et j'ai dû l'aider à détacher son pantalon parce qu'elle s'était assise sur un chocogrenouille. Ca crée des liens._

"Le pauvre! Il devait sûrement déjà s'imaginer tenant la coupe… Il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire!"

Lisa lissa sa robe et toussota avant d'ajouter:

"Je ne vois pas Dubois, mais j'aperçois Davies…"

Terry s'est retourné si vite que je me suis tapée la tête contre son menton ( il faut dire qu'il fait une tête de plus que moi). Cet incident nous fit perdre un temps précieux. Mandy et Lisa s'étouffaient de rire lorsque nous nous retournions pour voir Roger Davies se diriger vers Dubois, tout comme Marcus Flint et Cédric Diggory. Les capitaines adorent se retrouver pour se démoraliser et se lancer des défis avant les vacances. De vrais gamins.

Lorsque Roger se sépara victorieux de ses tristes homologues, il se dirigea vers nous, comme nous l'avions prévu. Aucune issue n'était possible.

Je ne sais pas comment sont les autres capitaines, mais Davies est un véritable fléau, un obsessionnel. Chaque fois qu'il est dans les parages, je sens l'humiliation venir. Deux exemples. Dès qu'il ne nous trouve pas, Boot et moi, il se met à arpenter les couloirs comme un fou en arrêtant les élèves, en les harcelant, en leur demandant s'ils savent où nous sommes. Mais le pire coup qu'il m'ait fait c'était dans la grande salle. Tout le monde était en train de manger paisiblement . Alors que j'allais me resservir du dessert, ce tyran s'écrie "Non mais ça va pas! Tu crois pas que t'as assez mangé! On a un match dans deux semaines et j'aimerais que d'ici là tu ne casses pas ton balai en montant dessus!". La honte! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'espère que ça n'est pas le cas pour les autres élèves…

Lorsque Davies arriva à notre hauteur, il posa sa valise par terre et en pointant son index vers nous, il ordonna:

"Ne bougez surtout pas!"

Terry regarda autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à voir une vipère à ses pieds avant que Davies n'ajoute:

"J'ai quelque chose pour vous".

Terry me donna un petit coup de coude. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Davies sortit alors deux feuilles de son sac et nous les tendit:

"J'en ai fait pour chaque membre de l'équipe, je ne veux pas de relâchement."

Il nous serra violemment dans ses bras en nous lançant un clin d'œil complice avant de partir en criant "Oui maman, j'arrive!".

Padma Patil arriva enfin avec sa sœur alors que Terry dépliait la feuille en s'écriant "QUOI? Un régime?". Padma n'essaya même pas de se retenir et éclata de rire.

Terry devint tout rouge.Il nous souhaita alors de bonnes vacances, serra les filles dans ses bras, serra la main d'Anthony Goldstein ( il l'aurait sûrement serré dans ses bras s'il n'avait pas eu peur de l'étiquette de joueur de quidditch gay) et lorsqu'il se tourna vers les Patils, il lâcha:

"Dommage que vous ne soyez pas ensemble à Gryffondor, hein? Au fait, Serdaigle c'est la maison de l'aigle, pas celle de la poule!"

Il nous lança un grand sourire et partit sans se retourner.

Je savais qu'il n'appréciait pas trop Padma, mais comme au revoir, on pouvait rêver mieux!

Et petit à petit notre groupe se dispersa.

J'étais seule avec Andy lorsque celle-ci me demanda ce que je faisais pendant les vacances.

"Je pars en France. J'ai de la famille là-bas."

"Tu fais le voyage comment? Sorcier ou moldu?"

"Moldu! Je vais prendre le train jusqu'à Portsmouth. Là-bas je prendrai un bateau. Mes parents m'attendront au Havre."

"Et il est à quelle heure ton train?"

"11h15. Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'il est 11h…"

Je me jetais dans ses bras en la remerciant et en lui souhaitant de bonnes vacances et je m'élançais avec ma valise et la cage de mon hibou recouverte d'une couverture.

Je me retournais pour la voir une dernière fois. Elle me faisait de grands signes. J'avais fait tomber mon portefeuille.

Je courais dans l'allée centrale quand j'aperçut devant moi un élève brun âgé de quelques années de plus que moi.

Je ralentissais en passant devant lui, tout en retenant ma respiration.

"Young! Natalie Young c'est ça? De l'équipe de Serdaigle!"

Un frisson me parcourut. Je me retournais pour faire face à Olivier Dubois qui me souriait.

Il avança de quelques pas et me tendit la main:

"Olivier Dubois."

Et là comme une idiote, j'ai répondu "Je sais".

Le beau capitaine étira donc sa bouche en un sourire vainqueur qui voulait dire "Normal, qui ne connaît pas mon nom?"

Je sentis que mon visage commençais à rougir alors je fis mine de chercher quelque chose dans ma poche.

Ses yeux noisettes cherchaient mon regard.

"Tes parents ne sont pas avec toi?"

"Non, je les rejoins par train."

"Moi aussi! C'est fou! Ca tombe bien que tu sois là. C'est la première fois que je prends un train moldu tout seul. J'étais un peu stressé à vrai dire…"

"Quai n°6?"

"Quai n°6!"

"Génial!"

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'attendais à ce qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose de galant. Première déception.

Il ne me proposa même pas de m'aider à porter mes valises.

C'était étrange de marcher à ses côtés.

Alors qu'on s'installait dans le train, je me disais que pour une fois, j'aurais quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter à mes amis.

Il s'installa sur le siège en face du mien et retira son manteau. Il posa alors ses coudes sur ses genoux et, la tête sur ses mains, il me dévisagea alors que je rangeais mes valises.

"La saison de quidditch, t'en as pensé quoi?"

C'est comme ça que ça a commencé. Puis on a dévié sur les professeurs, les cours, les réputations de certains élèves et ce qu'on allait faire pendant les vacances.

"Je vais dans une petite ville du nord, tu doit pas connaître …" me dit-il en rigolant.

"Dans le nord?" lui demandai-je, inquiète.

"Ben oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Olivier je vais dans le sud! C'était quoi ton numéro de train?"

"Pourquoi? Les trains moldus ne sont pas tous les mêmes?" me dit-il perplexe, ses sourcils froncés.

Même avec son air pseudo-intelligent, Olivier pratiquait le saut à l'élastique sans élastique,il faisait une chute libre dans mon estime.

**Que ça vous ait plus ou non, s'il vous plaît , des reviews!**

**Je sais, c'est loin d'être super intéressant mais j'ai au moins fait l'effort de le taper à l'ordinateur…alors s'il vous plait…sniff…**


End file.
